


Храни подарки, Фиби

by allla5960



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, The Thundermans
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>future!фик <br/>— Счастливого Рождества, Фибс! А теперь открой чертову дверь. Меня напрягает толпа этих помешанных фриков, которые следят за мной из-за угла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Храни подарки, Фиби

**Author's Note:**

> Future!фик — близнецы поступили в колледжи; прошедшее время, обоснуй из разряда уличной магии (IT'S MAGIC!); инцест, твинцест, ER, никаких психологических разборок, флафф-милота-хэппи-энды и мой сомнительный юмор.   
> Навеяно рекламой кофе:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZnqBL6iYjA

Фиби не могла сказать, что что-то кардинально поменялось внутри нее с переездом в студенческий городок. Да, она выросла, поступила в Супергеройский колледж, стала гордостью родителей. И, пожалуй, все. 

Правда, было ещё первое Рождество без семьи, так как колледж предусматривал, что соседи станут командой, сплоченнее семьи. Так оно и было, наверное. Только где-то не у Фиби. Нет, конечно, Сандермен, как всегда и стремилась, пользовалась популярностью, приобрела пару отличных подружек в лице соседок по квартире и даже несколько поклонников, но ровное и нудное сосуществование ей быстро наскучило. А уж Рождество без единой заминки и каверзы Макса было настолько тусклым, что Фиби казалось, что эта была лишь репетиция Рождества настоящего. 

В гостиной по-прежнему возвышалась елка, под которой лежали подарки в яркой бумаге. Но на часах было без пятнадцати семь, а супергероини тщательно соблюдали режим дня. Никаких полуночных посиделок над уроками (суперзлодейскими планами), вредной еды и немытой посуды. Никакого Макса. 

Даже кофе казался Фиби слишком горьким в это утро. Стоило отметить, что кофе пила она одна в этой квартире. Было ещё пару человек по всему общежитию, которые употребляли сей напиток, но все остальные, будто сговорившись раздражать Фиби, цокали языками и вещали про повышение давления и порчу зубной эмали. 

Фиби уже почти смирилась со своими пессимистичными мыслями в светлое рождественское утро и вибрация телефона никак не вписывалась в это занятие. 

— Счастливого Рождества, Фибс! А теперь открой чертову дверь. Меня напрягает толпа этих помешанных фриков, которые следят за мной из-за угла, — ответила трубка голосом Макса, и, честно говоря, Фиби не сразу поняла смысл его слов. 

Фиби пару секунд бездумно смотрела на мобильный, который мигал надписью «Вызов завершен», и лишь после грубого стука в дверь, наконец, ожила. Скорости, с которой она бросилась к двери, наверняка позавидовал бы даже Билли. 

— Макс! 

Она запрыгнула на него, не смущаясь ни взглядов однокурсников, ни даже того, что у Макса за плечами был огромный рюкзак. Фиби была слишком счастлива видеть его, чтобы лгать об этом. Хотя в ее мыслях, когда она приезжала домой, то лишь прохладно здоровалась с ним сначала, а потом хитро улыбалась, бросаясь обнимать его. Но, в конце концов, Макс был суперзлодеем, не она. 

Макс, кажется, шутил, сыпал остротами, как обычно, но Фиби, уткнувшись в опушку его куртки, практически ничего не слышала, пока он не снял ее с себя. 

— А я думал, что ты спрячешь меня в шкаф, чтобы никто из твоих соседок не увидел, — усмехнулся Макс. 

Да уж, не понять, что Макс — суперзлодей было сложно. И дело было не в том, что у него был ирокез или татуировка «Покорю мир» на пол руки, нет. Ни того, ни другого у Макса не было. На нем была обыкновенная зимняя куртка, джинсы, большущий рюкзак на плечах и ничего особо отличительного. Просто такие, как он, не поступали в супергеройские колледжи. Такие, как он, — с насмешливыми взглядами, ухмылками до унизительных комплексов и жестами короля мира, — чаще всего никуда не поступали, а если поступали, то лишь в Суперзлодейский колледж. 

— О, кофе! — прервал молчание Макс, и Фиби будто очнулась от забвения. 

Вот он, Макс, близнец-суперзлодей, стоял рядом, в Рождество, которое по идее семейное (а у нее семья-то сейчас суперправильная, супергеройская без отклонений), и пил чертов кофе, не сняв куртку. 

— Макс, что ты тут делаешь? — Фиби спрашивала скорее для успокоения собственной совести, чем для того, чтобы узнать ответ. 

Она легко перебросила рюкзак брата на диван с помощью своих сил, и требовательно уставилась на Макса. Тот скорчил рожицу, но, отставив кружку, послушно снял куртку и даже потрудился повесить ее на вешалку у входа. Правда, при этом имел такой мученический вид, будто его в рождественское утро отправляли ворочать камни в каменоломнях. 

Фиби рассмеялась. Громко, заразительно, так как смеялась только от проделок Макса, когда те не были направлены против нее, конечно. 

— Это тебе, сестренка, — скороговоркой произнес Макс, всовывая ей в руки квадратную коробку с бантом на наклейке, что продавались в соседней Икее. — Там ничего опасного, я пообещал родителям. Они даже проверили ее, прежде чем я запаковал. 

Фиби потрясенно опустила глаза на темную бумагу (совсем не красную в зеленые звездочки, которой было упаковано почти все под елкой в гостиной) и подняла обратно на Макса. Он нервно потер покрасневшую щеку и вцепился в кружку с остывающим кофе. 

— А разве вам разрешается ездить домой на Рождество? — выдавила она из себя, хотя, наверное, это было последнее, что ей хотелось знать. 

— Не-а. Но я же суперзлодей, Фибс, — ухмыльнулся Макс, приходя в себя. Он вальяжно откинулся на тумбу позади него и сделал большой глоток кофе. — Прикинь, Нора начала курить. 

— Нора? — захлопала глазами Фиби, мгновенно переключаясь. В тайне она была благодарна Максу за такую смену темы, наверное, поэтому так легко и поддалась. 

— Угу, — кивнул Макс, отхлебывая из кружки ещё. — Замерз жутко, пока добирался. Вечно вы, добренькие, залезете в какую-нибудь... 

Макс покрутил руками в воздухе, пытаясь изобразить «какую-нибудь», и Фиби снова рассмеялась, не думая о том, что шутка в общем-то была оскорбительная. Фиби было глубоко плевать на правильных соседок, администрацию колледжа и все остальное. Она импульсивно сжала в руках коробку и, ещё раз глянув на коробку, легко отклеила бант, цепляя его на грудь Максу. 

Макс, нахмурив брови, посмотрел вниз, а после снова на Фиби, и непонимающе поднял бровь. 

— Ты — мой подарок, — бессмысленно пожала плечами Фиби. 

Макс ничего не ответил, улыбнулся и одним махом допил кофе. 

И это стало чем-то вроде сигнала. Сигнала забыть, не помнить обещаний, данных друг другу перед отъездом. Сигнал расценивался, как обнуление списка «нельзя», и разрешал Максу то, зачем тот приехал. 

— Отличная пижама, кстати, — дернул бровью Макс и одернул подол своей бывшей футболки, потерянной при переезде. 

— Ещё скажи, что ты не знал, — фыркнула Фиби, делая шаг вперед, будто подаваясь в его объятия. 

— Все ещё понять не могу, как ты сюда поступила, — насмешливо произнес Макс, мазнув губами по виску сестры. 

Фиби вжалась в него, наплевав на колючий свитер, и сейчас прерывисто дышала в шею Максу, уговаривая себя не срываться прямо сейчас. 

— Эй, — она пихнула его в плечо, но незамедлительно прижалась крепче, цепляясь за свитер. — Я — правильная, хорошая. Просто общество не посчитало бы все, что я делаю, хорошим. 

— О, а я как раз не знал, как начать оправдательную записку, когда попался в администрации за разрисовыванием стен, — съязвил Макс и легко провел ладонью по ее спине. 

Фиби по-кошачьи прогнулась и отодвинулась от него ровно настолько, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу. А после лишь судорожно вздохнула, когда Макс смял ее губы в крепком поцелуе. 

Фиби праздновала запоздавшее Рождество.


End file.
